


All the Arsonists

by hellasvvr



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: M/M, sanity check
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellasvvr/pseuds/hellasvvr
Summary: Tyler is all about destroying.
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Kudos: 4





	All the Arsonists

我的后脑勺重重敲在剥了皮的墙上，后背的脊椎骨几乎被揉得陷进因为长久以来的水汽而发臭变软的墙壁里。我甚至没法分神注意不让软塌塌的墙泥糊进我后脑右侧撕裂的口子里，Tyler捣进我口腔中的滚烫舌头像灌满了威士忌的火机，从里面把我的脑子烧成浆糊。

他结实的手臂像粗砺的麻绳一样把我锢在原地，倒不是说我有多想推开。我的毫无用处的灵魂还在燃烧着。涨到膝盖的积水也没法浇灭。

何况他胯下的动作还与我们刚才所经历的肉搏相似，表面狂躁无比，实则坚定得要命。我得庆幸我们的裤链不是燧石，不然我们现在已经变成了一堆无意义的无机物，大概。

而即使在这时，他也没有放弃跟我交谈。我不知道他是怎么做到的，因为他的嘴唇此刻与我的毫无间隙，他的胡茬刮擦着我的下巴。

但他总能做到，我猜，因为他是Tyler。

“让哲学见鬼，集中注意力，现在你最想要什么？”他低吼着，眼睛里烧着蓝色的火光。我觉得他才是真见鬼，他的手指在我的皮肤上像是一点火星引爆了加油站一样，而他硬挺火热的部分正有节奏地隔着湿透的布料挤压着我的阴茎。我最想要什么？现在？摩擦、快感，高潮会比上帝更美好。

“你得放开，放开这堆狗屎。你得敞开双手，无忧无惧，才谈得上自由。”他的鼻息滑到了我的颈侧，我听到牙齿刺破皮肤的声音，新鲜血液的气味带着疼痛灌进了我大脑。嘿，滚开，这很疼。Tyler。滚开！我用瘦伶伶的双手试图把他的头推开，但Tyler只做他想做的。过了好一会儿，他的脸才重新出现在我面前。

他扯起嘴角笑，凝结了的血污在他抽动的肌肉上碎开来。我回报以微笑，——尽管这并非出于我本意——同时感到血块揪紧了我的皮肤。

疼痛让我们精神焕发。

Tyler的左脑门上有一道血口子，嘴角淤肿，与我的状况相似。这感觉非常奇异，我所承受的疼痛和快感与Tyler绝无差异，但他脑子里的想法我一美分都理解不了。正如他刚才吼的那些狗屁。不过我猜这不算什么，电脑C盘里的软件程序也不见得能理解D盘里的小黄片儿们。

“你的人生烂得像一坨屎，我在把你拯救出来。”他的手不知什么时候已经凑进我的裤头里握紧我的阴茎，这很糟糕，因为我实在回忆不起来我还曾有过比现在更想要的时候，而我的手指还紧紧掐着他腰间的肌肉。

我眯上眼睛看着那个Tyler，人生比一坨屎好一些的Tyler。他说着“拯救”这个单词的时候发音像“毁灭”。

“所有的一切都是假象，都是幻觉，电视屏幕、桌子腿、泳池、汽车、摩天大楼。”

但多巴胺是真实的。

我在越过峰顶的那刻捏住Tyler的后颈，眼前倏地燃起燎原的火。

高潮不会弄虚作假。

我的神经贴着脑壳的后面突突地勃动着，像是暴风雨中被卷起拍打的一尾鱼。我冲地上呸了一口，把嘴里面翻来覆去差点被吞咽下去的碎牙含混着血沫儿给一口吐了出来。

Tyler的衬衫下摆被我的精液湿透，我盯着那里，像看着火灾后的事故现场。我的大脑里还乱窜着诡异的电流，就像刚刚Tyler是在手把手地教我如何制造一场火灾一样。

没有男人不喜欢火。每个男人都向往纵火犯。

就像没有男人可以拒绝搏击一样。

我把自己的目光像钉楔子一样钉进Tyler的眼里，我的眼珠子后面生疼。但他在笑，张狂或狰狞着。

然后我跪了下来，撕扯开Tyler的裤头。关于纵火犯，他们一旦动手，就停不下来。

Tyler是个毁灭者，我早知道。


End file.
